Lost and Found
by NS- Leclair
Summary: NS Sara finds a pair of handcuffs in the break room and makes a couple uses out of them.
1. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't profit from them, I didn't create them, blah blah blah…

**Rating:** R

**Author's Notes:** This is a few chapters long ficlet that I have decided to write.

I got this idea from the DarkDreamer and Anushka. I'll insert the quote here: DD "I bet one of them has a spare set of handcuffs lying around," and Anushka "Emotional pain" towards Grissom. Well, I don't know if it will _just_ be emotional pain (more like scarring.)

Sweet Preserves: "yay for cold Canadian weather." I know what you mean. It seems that the West Coast has bipolar since the other day it was sunny and hot but now it has been raining for the past few days. I know there were a few grammar errors but it was eleven o'clock at night and I didn't feel like editing seven pages after I just wrote them. But I will edit that soon and fix it. Thank you! And in regards to the "yes, but how long?" …-drools- A girl can only dream. You see, I wrote those few words and then I was like "Wow that sounds _so_ bad."

**Dedications:** To DD and Anushka.

* * *

**Chapter One: And So It Begins**

Cool smooth and reflective, a forsaken pair of handcuffs laid on the table of the break room, just waiting to be taken. Sara eyed them cautiously of the rim of her coffee as she sipped at its hot contents and reminisced in how the confining handcuffs felt around her wrists. But she was more interested in what Nick would think of them around his wrists or locked to the bed frame. There was a voice inside of her begging her to snatch them up and slip them into her jacket pocket but she shook the idea loose. That was when she made a deal with herself: if they were there by the ends of shift, untouched and unclaimed, she would take them. She knew that someone would eventually come looking for them but if she used them for that night and then brought them back the following shift, she doubted there was going to be any real trouble, just as long as she didn't get caught.

Finishing up her coffee, Sara stood up and left the used mug in the sink for her to clean later… when she came back for the cuffs. As she began to leave the room, her eyes remained fixed the gleaming pair of steel bracelets, mumbling that she would be back for them later.

That was something she always resented about being a CSI: she wasn't allowed to have a pair of handcuffs since legally, she couldn't arrest anyone. In fact, CSIs weren't supposed to carry guns on them and that had been the way until a few years ago when they made it mandatory to know how to use a loaded weapon. That she didn't mind much. Sara felt slightly more protective at crime scenes and the knowledge was always nice to have.

She slipped into the lab where she knew Greg would be. He was standing before the row of machines, drumming his fingers impatiently on the table that they sat perched on. A little beep gave and that was when a large grin swept across his face. Before he could pick up the paper that had just printed, Sara snatched it up and scanned it quickly, not missing the disappointed look on the lab technician's face.

"I've been waiting for that for over an hour."

Handing it over to him, she replied, "So have I. Thanks Greg."

"So did I break the case?" he hollered after her, Sara already down the hall.

She glanced over her shoulder, meeting his eyes through the glass wall, shaking her head. "No, you told me what I already knew."

It was a lie, of course, but Greg didn't know any different. They needed scientific evidence that Lena Anderson was the daughter of David Wood since the obvious physical similarities between the two would not pass up in court.

Her head whipped to side when she heard a knock on the glass. Sometimes, she hated the fact that almost every wall in the lab was made of glass and see-through. Nick smiled at her widely and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Seven alleles," she mouthed to him, watching his grin widen as she told him.

Her coworker went back to whatever evidence he was processing, Sara couldn't quite see it over the file cabinet that hindered her view, and she went straight to Grissom's office, hoping that he was in there. In fact, she _knew_ he was in there doing paperwork and lots of it. He was probably the only one who enjoyed doing, though Sara didn't mind it, but not the only one to be completely engrossed in work that everything seemed to cease to exist.

The knuckles of her fist made a loud sound when they connected with the door to her boss's office and when she heard the even "come in," Sara opened the door, smiling at the sight of her boss – doing paperwork.

"Good evening Sara," he nodded, gazing with his blue eyes at her over the edge of his glasses. "What can I help you with?"

There had been a plan, a very devious and utterly devastating plan, brewing in her mind ever since she saw the handcuffs. She doubted it would work and knew that her job would be on the line in doing it but somehow, she felt safe in the position that she would be in. Her point would be clear and blatant for even the king of oblivious, Gil Grissom.

"I was thinking, how would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

There was a small pause in which he placed his pen down flat on his paper and looked up at her, sitting straight in his chair.

"Are you asking me out, Sara?"

"Only if you want me to."

She could all but see the wheels turning in his mind and when he smiled warmly at her, something that was completely unlike the emotionless man she was used to working with, Sara knew that he would not say no.

"How about you come over to my place? I'll make us this recipe that I have been waiting to make."

"Sounds lovely," Sara smiled, hoping that it appeared genuine.

"How about three thirty?"

That was always the problem with working graveyard; one's clock was backwards with the rest of the world.

"How about after shift?"

It was a bold and daring move for Sara but she wanted plenty of time before shift, not just a couple of hours.

He nodded; thrilled that she was slightly persistent.

"That sounds great."

With a smile that was more devious and sly than happy and cheerful, Sara slipped out of the seat that she had taken, making her way to the door.

"I'll wear something nice," she threw over her shoulder before closing the door after her.

A part of her was wondering what Nick would say if she found out what she was doing. But she wasn't going to cheat, oh no. She had a plan and it would work out perfectly but right now, she had to get back on her case in hopes of passing the time until the end of shift.

They sat there, untouched and unclaimed to Sara's delight. She made sure that no one was coming as she slipped the set of handcuffs into her jacket pocket and then leisurely strolled out of the break room, hardly looking like she just stole something.

It was already settled that Sara would meet Grissom at his place after she went home and "freshened up." She needed a change of clothes, some make-up and few other essentials for dinner with Grissom.

In the locker room, Sara ran into Nick and tried to play everything cool. Lately, he had been coming back to her place or she had gone back to his place to sleep since things had been going very well in their relationship. The last thing she wanted to do was screw things up with Nick but she needed to get a few things off of her chest so to speak before they went any further.

"My place or yours?" he murmured against her ear, his hands resting on her hips, as he stood very close behind her.

"Actually Nick, I have plans."

"Oh."

He didn't seem putdown or anything, just a little surprised that she would be going anywhere besides in bed with him after shift.

"I'm having dinner with Grissom at his place."

She had to be honest. Nick deserved that much.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He invited me over for dinner after I asked him if him and I could get something to eat. There's a few things that I need to tell him, Nick. I –"

"Sara, I understand."

There was no hurt in his warm, chestnut eyes but understanding and compassion. Nick knew that their boss was an ass to Sara when Grissom knew that hse had had feelings for him. The two had never really talked about it and Nick could tell that there were a few things she needed to get rid of. It was a factor that had made Nick think twice about when he started to date her. Grissom hurt her, despite how much he didn't mean to or realize. But it was done and it had left its ugly mark.

"Thank you."

"Tell me how it goes?" he asked, cupping her face with his large, warm hand.

She nodded faintly and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips softly before taking him in deeper, wrapping her arms around his neck. As Warrick entered the room, he got a good look of Sara and Nick kissing passionately. The woman was pressed hard up against the lockers with Nick's hands gripping her behind tightly and Warrick could have sworn that Nick was slowly grinding his hips into her pelvis. Now if only Catherine would have a raging libido inside the lab instead of out, Warrick found himself thinking.

"Try to keep it PG, folks," smirked Warrick, keeping his eyes down as he opened his locker.

The couple quickly broke apart, embarrassed and slightly flushed from the shock and desire that coursed through their bodies.

"Just be glad that Grissom didn't walk in."

"Thanks, War," muttered Nick, slapping his friend on the shoulder as Nick left with his other arm draped loosely around Sara's waist.

The Texan escorted Sara out to the parking lot where he gave her a lingering kiss goodbye, her back against the driver's door of the Denali. He murmured to her that he would miss waking up with her beside him and she blushed, whispering that she would miss it too.

"Don't have to much fun," Nick said lightly, closing the door for her.

Sara rolled down the window and leaned out, kissing his forehead. "I could say the same to you."

Nick watched the Denali being driven out of the parking lot of the crime lab and he didn't retire to his own vehicle until Sara's was completely out of sight. He didn't know what to make of his girlfriend, and wow how that sounded strange yet right for him to say, having dinner with the man that she once had strong feelings for. Nick trusted her, without a doubt but he didn't know whether he trusted Grissom, the man that seemed to have taken an interest in her ever since she started seeing Nick.


	2. How About The Bedroom?

**Disclaimer:** Don't profit from them, don't own them, didn't create them. Oh, and I don't own _Surreal Gourmet_ either.

**Rating:** R

**A/N:** I want to say thank you to Ashley and Anushka for worrying about me as well as Kate. You guys are so sweet!

Unfortunately, faithful reviewers, you do realize what this means don't you? I am going to have to tone down the sex in my fics despite how much I don't want to. Don't fret, you're A/C will still get work outs but I just think that it won't be as much as it was last time. That sucks for me too. I enjoy writing it and hearing how much you guys enjoy it.

I still like your plan Kate about finding out who reported me and then sending George after them. I think it is most excellent and should be put into affect promptly.

* * *

**Chapter Two: How About Your Bedroom?**

Sara smoothed out her simple black dress that hugged her body perfectly and came a few inches above the knee. It was definitely something that Grissom or anyone for that matter, would not expect her to wear but that was what tonight was going to be all about: surprises.

The shoes that she slipped on her feet had hardly ever been worn since she wasn't particularly fond of wearing stilettos and didn't really have any place to wear them to. For twenty minutes she had walked around her house, cleaning up a bit, wearing the shoes just to get a good feel for them. After all, she didn't want to fall flat on her face once Grissom opened the door for her. She wanted to strut in there and brand the image into her mind of his jaw dropping to the floor.

She rubbed her lips together in an effort to spread the red lipstick that was painted onto her lips and she admired the subtle black mascara and eyeliner that decorated her eyes. Her hair was pretty much untouched, it just had a little more volume to it than usual and as she made her way to the door, she sprayed some light perfume on her neck and wrists before slipping into the purse that she had dug out of her closet.

The drive to Grissom's place seemed longer than it really was. At a red light Sara double-checked that she had everything she needed in her purse that rested on the passenger seat beside her. A smile crept across her ruby lips as her fingers caressed hard steel. A moment later, she tore her hand away back to the steering wheel, the smirk still on her face.

The place smelt like something spicy yet delicious as she strolled through the front door, casually glancing over her shoulder to see the expression on Grissom's face. His pale blue eyes were roaming across her seemingly never-ending smooth legs and the heels that her feet wore. Slipping off her coat, she folded it over her arm and noticed that his eyes had trailed up from her legs to the curve of her hips and lower body.

"Let me take that," he said, his voice a little huskier than it had been a moment before.

"Thank you."

Respectfully, Sara slid of her shoes and left them by the door as she watched him hang her coat in the hall closet. He motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen where he had been busy making dinner.

Her lungs were filled with the smell of a sauce for pasta and when she looked down into the pan, she marked it pesto. The noodles were in a metal strainer in the sink, the steam rising into the air before it dissipated.

"It seems you've done it all without me," she smiled, turning to face him.

He was busying pulling out two wine glasses as he asked, "Wine?"

"Yes, please."

She definitely needed something to cool her throat. The anticipation was slowly getting to her as she placed her purse on the countertop that was a sort of bar. She sat down on one of the stools and watched as the white wine filled two glasses. Handing one to her with a smile he said, "Cheers," before they clinked their glasses together, making a dull sound of glass on glass.

After taking a healthy dip of her wine, Sara allowed Grissom to guide her to the set table in the dining room, his hand resting lightly on her lower back. He pulled out her chair for and she thanked him, slightly shocked that her blush was genuine.

"I'll only be a moment."

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" she asked, her voice soft as she looked up at him, her hand resting gently on his forearm in a manner that could be nothing else besides intimate.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine."

Leaving her with a warm smile, he made his way top the kitchen to bring the dinner out into the dining room. Sara felt an inkling of guilt when she saw the tender smile that was on his lips when he let her for a moment. She thought she was going to feel terrible after for what she was about to do to him but somehow, she knew that that would not be the case. Her revenge would be sweet and fulfilling, a way to finally get on with her life. But lately, she noticed that Grissom had been slightly taken with her. He smiled at her a lot more and was generally a lot more touchy-feely with her. A few months ago and she would have been fine with it, in fact, more than fine with it but now, it bothered her. Did he think that he was going to be the one to decide when they could finally act upon their feelings? Did he think that he was in control? She sure as hell hoped not, she found herself thinking, because he was about to be proven wrong.

Almost on cue of her thinking about him, Grissom walked out of the kitchen with ease, a pasta bowl in each hand. There was already forks and knives on the table lit by candles, as well as a sliced up baguette.

Had Sara not been distracted by the events that were going to occur later, she found have noted that the entire set-up seemed cheesy and cliché.

"Thank you," she said lightly, forcing a smile on her lips when he placed her plate in front of her.

Why did she feel like a child all of a sudden when he placed her meal in front of her? She knew why. It was because that was what parents did to their young child. They would set their meal before because they were not competent enough to carry the plate themselves. She wondered next if he was going to offer her a bib or a spoon.

"Would you like a spoon?"

Her head snapped up from once gazing down at the pasta before her, staring at him incredulously. She was about to scream 'what the hell was that?' at him but he elaborated on his question.

"To twirl your pasta on."

"Oh," she instantly relaxed. "No thank you."

She could feel a flush in her cheeks that had not been there a moment before. How stupid of her to think anything otherwise of the question. Some people liked to have a spoon to twist their spaghetti noodles and other noodles on with their fork. She could have slapped herself.

"This is very good. You said something about a recipe earlier?" she stated after swallowing down the slightly hot noodles.

"Yes. I occasionally watch the Food Network. I saw it on _Surreal Gourmet_."

"I've never heard of it."

"It's a fairly decent show. The man has a toaster oven shaped trailer where he cooks meals for people under a certain amount of time."

"Does he ever not make it?"

"No, it's television after all," he replied with smile that she instantly returned.

Their light conversation continued until they were finished eating. She insisted upon taking her plate back to the kitchen as well as his and after a moment of resistance, he finally gave in. He refused, however, to allow her to rinse the dishes even though they were going in the dishwasher. She watched him load them into the machine from the stool that she had been perched on before.

Just as he was finishing, drying his hands on a small towel, Sara slowly rounded the corner and watched him intently with what hoped to be a sexy gaze. This night would definitely test her acting skills and unfortunately for her, she had never had a knack for the arts, only the sciences.

Resting her hand lightly on his shoulder, she leaned slightly into him, possibly invading his space. "You know, I never have seen all of your place."

He turned his head to the side to meet her gaze and found that she was much closer to him than he had realized. Her breasts were pressing faintly against his upper arm and he saw the look in her eyes. They both knew where this was going to go.

"Where would like to see first?"

He contemplated showing her everything but the bedroom, saving it for last, but then he thought why don't they just skip everything else and get right to it.

"How about your bedroom?" she purred.


	3. It's Over Now

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I sure as hell do not profit from them.

**Rating:** R for a reason

**A/N:** Dedicated to all you Grissom haters out there. Don't get me wrong, in the beginning I was a GSR (not Gun Shot Residue) lover too but then I realized how much better Snickers is. I like Grissom… just not with Sara. He should go find Lady Heather.

* * *

**Chapter Three: It's Over Now**

It didn't take them long to make it to the bedroom, Sara divesting Grissom of almost all of his clothing. She pushed him down onto the bed, his head resting against the pillows, and she straddled his lap. This was when she was definitely going to be pushing her limits to how much she was willingly to risk her relationship with Nick. He was forgiving enough but although she had no intentions to sleep with Grissom, there was going to have to be a few things that she had to do to make Grissom believe that all of this was real.

"I'll be right back," she purred, sliding off of him.

"Where are you going?" She could hear the desperation in his voice and the smile on her lips was wider.

"Don't worry. I'm coming back."

After she had disappeared from his bedroom, leaving him in darkness except for the light that pooled in from the lamp in the hallway, Grissom sat up against the pillows that were settled neatly in front of his wooden headboard. He never really knew why he had such a big bed, a big four-poster bed, but somehow he imagined that one day he would share it with someone. And tonight, he hoped it would be with Sara.

It seemed like she had been gone forever and when she finally returned, she leaned against the doorway, twirling something around her lone finger. He knew what it was, he saw them almost everyday and he arched an eyebrow in response.

As she crawled up the bed towards him, he caught an eyeful of cleavage, sending more blood to run down south into his lap. He was sitting there in only his boxer shorts while Sara remained fully clothed. When she straddled him again this time, he allowed one of his hands to slip up the outside of her thigh.

"No underwear?" he spoke huskily, breaking the silence of the room.

"I didn't think I would be needing them."

Grissom smiled. He may have not been a good people person but he knew sexual innuendo when he heard it.

"You were right," he murmured, letting her fleshy behind fill one of his hands.

So apparently Grissom was not as much of a tight ass as she thought. But then again, she did remember what he had been like when she had first arrived in Las Vegas. His fun slightly mocking yet witty nature was what made him appealing to her. It didn't take long for something to have changed that side of him, the side of that she missed.

There was hesitation in her when he began to lean up closer to her. She knew what she wanted to do and a part of her screamed for her to run the hell out of there as fast as she could. But this had to be as real as she could make it, she told herself. His lips gently brushed against hers before they brought her under in a seering, passionate kiss. Had she have known that he could kiss like that, she might have considered giving him a second chance. However, there was something kissing in his kiss that she could always find in Nick's kisses. Love. She always felt unadulterated passion and affection in his kisses whereas there was hollowness to Grissom's.

A moment later, he broke the kiss, fighting for oxygen. It was at this time that she sat back on her heels, trying not to show the look of disgust on her face when she felt his arousal pressing against her. He was unlike Nick in more ways than one. The hard steel in her right hand seemed to grow heavier as she held it longer.

"Close your eyes," she murmured into his ear, before tugging at the sensitive flesh with her teeth. He moaned and she masked revulsion.

He did as he was told and when she clamped one end of the cuff around his wrist, he shivered at the feeling of the cold steel on his heated skin. She lifted his arm and brought it to the wooden post, hearing the sound of the handcuff closing tightly around the wood. There. It was done.

"Do you want me, Gil?" she purred, beginning to slowly grind her hips down on him, biting her bottom lip to keep from crying out in repulsion at her own behavior.

He moaned, his eyes still closed. Sara pulled a small silky scarf from behind her back that she had intended to blindfold him with. She ran the material across his flesh for a moment and then wrapped it around his eyes, making sure that he could not see.

"Answer me," she ordered, her voice a little harsher.

"Yes," was his hiss when she picked up her pace.

"How much do you want me?"

Her teeth sunk into the side of his neck and he arched his back into her, hoping that that action alone would suffice. It did of course for at that moment, Sara doubted that he was capable of answering with real words let alone five.

Her fingertip trailed from his neck down his chest, to the waistband of his boxers. She hesitated, wondering how far she was going to take this.

"Oh Sara, please," he begged.

The man was selfish, she thought, as she pulled down the garment, averting her eyes from the exceptional display before her. He didn't seem to care much about her own needs, wants, or was he so arrogant that he thought there would be a repeat performance in which he could favor her? Her abhorrence got the best of her and she took him in her hand with a slightly hard grip, harder than she ever would have touched someone in the beginning. The strokes were short lived, fast and callous, and his arousal was short lived as well. Did she really turn him on that much that he was over the edge within minutes of her first taking off his clothes? She had barely touched him, but then again, she was glad. The little she had to touch, the better.

"Where are you going?" His voice sounded so small in spite of the fact that it was heavily laden with lust, the words said between pants.

"To get something from the kitchen," she answered silkily, giving him a once over and shaking his head.

"There's whipped cream on the top shelf of the fridge," he stated, unable to see that she was already out of the bedroom and down the hall.

As she past the kitchen, she noticed a pad of paper and pen on the small table next to the couch. She picked up the pen that was beside the phone and wrote neatly on a piece of paper,

_It's over now._

Immediately after writing the note, Sara went to the bathroom that was on the other side of the place. She washed her hands several times before she was satisfied and then went to the front door to find her coat, purse and shoes.

Slipping on her shoes, her purse hanging from her arm and her coat hanging off of the other, she heard Grissom calling her from his bedroom. No guilt just the feel of revenge that he would be there for a few hours until he realized that she had left something to pick the lock with on the bedside table next to him while she had cuffed him to the bedpost.

Making her face towards her car, she let out a large sigh and then slid into the front seat. Before she started her vehicle, she rested her head on the steering wheel. She still had the chance to take the handcuffs off but she chose to start up her car and drive away.

Her job would possibly be on the line, but after all, so was his. He was going to sleep with her and that would undoubtedly lead him into trouble if that got loose. But tomorrow evening was something Sara was starting to dread already. He would be free by then and she knew that he would be mad. He would be mad that he had been tricked, mad that he had been fooled and used and toyed with. But she didn't care. Nothing inside of her felt pity for him.

Her apartment was quiet, just like she had left it. Her mind told her to pull off the dress that she was wore once the door was shut and her shoes were off. And she did just that. Staring down at the black cloth in the garbage under the sink, Sara let out a sigh. She was glad that she had never been particularly fond of that dress, no matter how hot she looked in it. If she didn't throw it away, she knew that it would only remind her of Grissom, of what she had done to him while she wore it, and that was something she could not allow herself to think of.

Making her way slowly towards the bathroom, she thought of what she was going to do about Nick. How could she possibly explain to him what she did? It wasn't necessarily cheating as she did not want to do it but did it anyway because it was her way of getting revenge. But she could have been more adult and mature about it by not being so vindictive and childish. That wasn't the way she worked though. She needed the satisfaction of revenge, of gaining something over someone.

Allowing the hot water that sprayed down from the shower head to come crush down on her, Sara ran her fingers through her wet hair and let the tears pour from her eyes.


	4. Had To Be This Way

**Disclaimer:** Refer to chapters one, two, and three.

**Rating:** This installment is rated PG-13 for safety… and now that I have written it, maybe a little higher than that?

* * *

**Chapter Four: Had to Be This Way**

Sara sat in the front seat of her car, five minutes before shift started, gripping the steering wheel tightly in her hands as she stared straight out the window. Her eyes were beginning to sting from not blinking and finally she did. Her hands hurt from the death-grip she had on the wheel and she noticed that her knuckles had gone white. Finally, she let go and let out a loud exasperated sigh that filled her vehicle. She needed to get inside because she needed to do her job without thinking about how awkward it was going to be in the lab that day and every other day for the rest of her career there.

Stepping into the locker room, she headed straight for her locker and opened it finally after the seventh try. Her hands were slightly shaky and she could barely stand. What was happening to her? She had been fine the night before and all of that day until she had parked her car. Maybe that was when she had finally realized what she had done the night before and how greatly it could affect her job, her life, her relationship with Nick.

Nick. She moaned soundly and let out a breath.

"Wow, I don't even have to be in the same room as you to get you going," a voice teased from the door.

She turned her head towards the door and looked up, instantly grinning at the furtive smile on the Texan's lips. Everything seemed to melt away at that moment and she knew it had to do with the fact that it was Nick who caused all of this melting to occur.

"What can I say? That Texas drawl does it for me every time."

"Oh really?" he stated, gradually making his way to her in a fashion that had her feeling like she was the prey and he was the predator.

There was a hungry look in his eyes that sent a shiver down her spine and back up. He came up from behind her, wrapping his one arm low around her waist while the other slowly slid up to her breast, kneading it seductively through the fabric of her shirt.

"I missed you last night," Nick whispered into her ear, his voice deeper and thick with his accent. His lips practically kissed her flesh when he spoke the words. "You left me all alone, Sar. Do you know what that does to a man?"

"No," she replied meekly, trying to stifle a whimper when he pinched her nipple in between two of his fingers.

"I have the worst case of blue balls thanks to you, darlin."

No shame. The man clearly had no shame. She blushed profusely and then gasped when his teeth sunk into the curve of her flesh where her neck met her shoulder.

"Why didn't you take care of it?"

"It's not the same. No one knows what I like, like you do, Sar."

There was a shimmy of his hips against her behind and she promptly felt the hard bulge in his pants.

"You're going to be sporting that all day, I hope you know," she breathed out in slight relief when his hand released her breast. But his intentions weren't to stop, he simply just moved to the other breast, this time slipping underneath her shirt and into her bra.

"What, you won't join me in the shower?"

"As tempting as that is, and believe me it is, shift starts in one minute."

"It's going to take me a lot longer than that to calm down."

Reluctantly, she pulled away from him, her back pressed up against the lockers. She really had no other place to go.

"Then I suggest you start now."

"Sara," he drawled out, his tone a slight plea.

"No Nick. I am not going to suck you off at work."

He raised an eyebrow. "That was not what I had in mind but now that you mention it…"

Leaning into him, Sara chastely kissed his lips and slipped out of his grasp when he tried to bring her in deeper. If he got the chance to kiss her the way he wanted to, they both knew that there was no one that she would be able to refuse him. His kisses were delicious, mind-blowing, and so goddamned addictive that Sara would have gone down on him right in the middle of the lobby had Nick asked her to.

"See you in the break room," she smiled, eyes trailing down from his face to stare for a lingering moment at the impressive display nestled tightly in the denim of his jeans.

Nick made something that sounded awfully like a growl as she left and her grin widen before faltering when she saw that Grissom was already in the break room with Warrick and Catherine. Sara grabbed a chair at the far end of the table, thankful that it was her usual spot, the farthest away from Grissom.

"Where's Nick?" he asked the group, eyes flashing briefly at Sara before he turned away.

"He just got in. I saw him in the break room," she answered evenly, meeting his eyes defiantly.

"Alright."

"Sara and Warrick, the two of you will be working together. Nick and Catherine will be working with me." He handed over the case files and then nodded his departure. "Oh and Sara, could you see me in my office for a moment?"

Warrick and Catherine didn't think anything of it and nor did she expect them to. Sara leisurely got up from her chair and was coming out of the room just as Nick was entering. The two of them tried to get through the door at the same time and just when Nick had finally recovered to a normal, presentable state, Sara's body rubbed against his and he was almost immediately hard again. Thankfully no one noticed as he sat down cautiously, hating the feeling that his jeans created when he sat down.

"Nicky, you're working with Grissom and I," Catherine said, sliding the folder across the width of the table to Nick. He stopped it and opened the folder up, looking inside.

Meanwhile, Sara had just stepped into Grissom's office, closing the door behind her. Just yesterday she had been in there, asking him to dinner and now everything was done. Her plan had been fulfilled and she no longer felt the need to prove herself to Grissom, or anyone else for that matter.

"I believe these are yours," he said evenly, tossing the pair of handcuffs onto his desk.

She reached for them and slipped them into the pocket of her jacket. She turned to leave, knowing that that was all Grissom wanted of her.

"Sara?"

She looked over her shoulder at him.

"I'm sorry that it had to be this way."

"Me too."


	5. Dine and Dash

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit them.

**Rating:** PG

**A/N:** I'm not too sure why I am calling this chapter 'Dine and Dash.' Maybe because they dine and then everyone "dashes" for the bedroom? No? Yeah, I didn't think so either.

* * *

**Chapter Five:** **Dine and Dash**

"Sar, you've got to be kidding me," Warrick deadpanned, staring at her across the table, in mid of bringing a sausage to his mouth.

"Dead serious." There couldn't have been a wider smirk on her lips as well as a slight flush in her cheeks as she gazed down at her eggs.

"You did not."

"I did too."

"Where did you get them from?"

"Break room table."

"That's theft," he lightly chastised, finishing chewing his mouthful of meat.

"They'll be returned."

"Who's are they?"

Her shoulder shrugged softly. "No clue."

Her fingers had absently begun to run across the smoothness of the steel handcuffs in her pocket. Warrick had found them earlier at the crime scene, when she told him to get her notepad out of her jacket pocket that was in the passenger seat of the Tahoe. Now, at their favorite diner, was where Warrick had decided to mention them. After all, CSIs weren't allowed to carry them.

"Calm down, War. I'm going to return them."

"When?"

"When I'm done with them," was her smooth reply.

"And what exactly, do you intend on doing with them?"

"What do people use handcuffs for Warrick? I'm sure you've used them a few times."

"Yeah, but they're usually pink and fuzzy."

"And hopefully not yours."

He smiled faintly and she say the sardonic look in his eyes blatantly telling her that there was no way in hell that he would invest in a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs.

"So what do you think Nick is going to do?"

"Who said anything about Nick?" Sara said it simply to see the expression on Warrick's face but he knew this and didn't give her the satisfaction of seeing him fazed. "I was saving them for you, Warrick.

There was a little chuckle in their booth and Sara laughed along with him. He was attractive, actually, very attractive but there was no way that Sara was going to leave Nick for him.

"I don't think Catherine would like that."

"You're probably right. Speaking of Catherine, isn't she and Nick supposed to be meeting us here any minute now?"

"Yeah." Warrick checked his watch. "Right about now."

It was then that Sara saw Catherine and Nick step into the diner, smiles on their faces as they laughed about something they were discussing. Warrick noticed that Sara was focused on something else and when he looked over his shoulder, he smiled at his girl who was grinning madly at him.

With ease, Catherine slipped into the booth beside Warrick, him instantly putting his arm around her shoulders and giving her cheek a kiss. Sara smiled at the two of them, glad that they had finally acted upon the obvious attraction that was between them. And suddenly, Sara felt Nick's hand high on her thigh and his lips on her ear, whispering to her exactly how much he missed her. The action didn't go unnoticed by Catherine and she sent the two of them a wink.

"I love being off the clock," announced Warrick, a dopey look in his stunning eyes.

A moment later a waitress came over with a notepad in her right hand and a pen in the other, asking if the newcomers wanted anything to eat and if the old wanted anything more.

"We should have gone to the In and Out," stated Nick, once the waitress was out of earshot.

"No thanks. I hate watching you eat one of those burgers," mumbled Sara.

"No one says you have to watch, Sar."

"But you can't help but watch," stepped in Catherine, adding to the disgust that Sara was clearly stating.

"Exactly."

"Fine," he muttered, pouting slightly while Warrick rolled his eyes at the lack of masculinity in his friend.

Sara's hand rested on Nick's leg and slid higher up. It was her way of soothing him out of his disappointed state and it worked perfectly.

"So how was your case?" wondered Catherine.

"Tedious," was the reply in unison. Warrick met Sara's eyes and the two of them chuckled lightly and the coincidence.

"What about yours?"

"It was similar to the one we were working last week, actually. Similar MO but that was the only link between the two."

"What happened?" asked Sara, absently leaning into Nick a little more.

"The usual murder in the heat of passion," was Catherine's flat response.

"Those are always fun," Sara murmured sarcastically.

"Agreed."

The waitress came with Catherine's pancakes and Nick's artery-clogging breakfast, complete with two sausages, two pieces of bacon, two fried eggs and hash browns. Warrick let out a low whistle at the plate before his best friend as Nick picked up his knife and fork.

"Hey man, I can eat stuff like this."

"Yeah, only 'cause you work out as much as I do."

Nick shrugged casually as he reached across Sara, his arm flat against her chest, for the ketchup. He could have asked, she noted, but that would take away all the fun. There was so much red on the plate that Sara didn't know where the ketchup started and the food ended. His diced hash browns were an odd orange color from the sauce and there was more of it next to the eggs and the meat.

"I've never seen someone eat so much Ketchup in my life," Sara stated, the astonishment evident in her tone.

"Does everyone always to criticize how I eat and what I eat?" Nick wondered, staring into Sara's eyes in disbelief.

She loved annoying him and he knew it. Her smile was sweet and innocent, one that made Nick immediately forgive her for what she said. How her hand squeezed his thigh was what really did him in.

The four of them didn't stay long in the diner. They left in pairs after Catherine and Nick finished their meals. Catherine hopped into Warrick's Tahoe and Sara followed Nick to his vehicle as they waved goodbye to the leaving couple, smiling at them.

Nick's hand held Sara's as they made their way to his car and before she moved to release him so she could round the car to her side, Nick had her pressed up against the side of the car. The smile that spread across her face was knowing and seductive. She knew that he had been aroused for the better part of the day and that he was dying for his release. Knowing that she would be the one to bring it upon him sent a slight shiver down her spine and a smile across his lips.

"My place?" he said in question.

Sara thought for a moment, trying to remember if Nick's bed had posts or not. It did and it would definitely suffice. Her head of chestnut hair nodded and he freed her after gently kissing her soft lips.


	6. The Cat's Out of the Bag

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, didn't create them, don't profit from them.

**Rating:** R

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad that I'm back too!

Ebabe: Yes, sadly, I was banned. Not pleasant, but it was done.

Anushka: Did you join Cleghan's Fanfiction Yahoo Group or is that another Anushka? Yes, the kiss with Grissom was definitely unpleasant. You would not believe how many times I stopped writing and cringed. Writing about Grissom in a sexual manner does not appeal to me. As for the flipping, it'll happen. Don't worry.

Sweet P: -returns hug- I officially am addicted to your story… shit, I already forget what it's called. The Christmas one where Nick and Sara go back to Texas? Yes. I love it. The flirting is absolutely adorable and I think that I can definitely learn a few things from you. Well, on Canada's west coast it is currently sunny though it was just pissing rain. Only in Vancouver can you go from a downpour to sun in a matter of ten minutes, eh?

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Cat's Out of the Bag**

Sara recalled the look on the Texan's face when she pulled out the pair of handcuffs from her purse on the bedside table and swung them around her one finger. She was straddling him at the time, gazing down at him with a smirk on her face and her eyebrow raised in question. If it was possible, Nick squeezed her hips even harder than he already was and groaned when she gave a little shimmy of her pelvis that put more pressure on his groin.

"What do you think, Nicky?"

"I'm not even going to ask where you got those from, Sar."

"Good."

Sara quickly had his right wrist bound in steel and then above his head where she was cuffing it to the wooden post of his bed. She resumed his position on his lap and smiled down at him, her hands on his bare chest, gripping the muscles beneath her hands. Her nails had bit into his flesh and Nick hissed gently at the sensation.

Her mind drifted back to the present where she was laying on her side, Nick's arm wrapped around her waist, the feeling of his well-muscled chest against her bare back. He was sleeping silently behind her and ever now and then he would pull her closer against him, as if he was afraid of letting her go.

Shivers ran down and then back up her spine a moment later when she felt his teeth tug gently at the lobe of her ear before taking it into his mouth, sucking on it tenderly. She hadn't noticed that Nick had a handful of her breast and was massaging it while he slowly woke up.

Her neck adorned his kisses and she moaned soundly when his teeth grazed a sensitive spot near her hairline.

"Nicky," she murmured, as he rolled her over to face him.

There was a sleepy yet content look on his relaxed face and it was the last thing she saw before he dipped his head down to capture her lips with his. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, begging for permission to venture further and she gladly welcomed him in. One of his hands was on the small of her back, pressing her body tightly against his. She had hitched her leg up at his hip, pulling the lower portion of his body against hers. He was kissing her with more fervor than she knew a man was capable of, slipping his free hand up into her brown locks to bring her even closer to his mouth.

When she pulled away a moment later to catch her breath she gazed into his eyes, searching for something. "My, my, my. Don't we wake up frisky?"

He chuckled deep in his throat and slid the hand that was on the small of her back, down to grip her behind. Bringing her pelvis to meet his, he elicited a sound from her that could have been a whimper mixed with a moan. She swallowed hard and bit her bottom lip as he grinded against her.

There was compliance in her when she rolled onto her back when Nick asked her to. He was on top of, gazing down in her eyes with a ravenous look in them.

"Close your eyes," he murmured softly, reaching for something unbeknownst to her.

"Nick –"

"Do you want me, Sara?"

The way he said it reminded her of something that made her sick to her stomach. She looked up into his chestnut eyes and swore for a moment that they were the pale blue of Grissom's. She had said the exact same words to him in the same way and now they were being reiterated back to her. She swallowed and closed them.

"Answer me, Sar."

She felt steal around her wrist a second later and her body began to shake a little. Nick noticed but that it was for a completely different reason.

"Yes."

Sara now mirrored the position that she had had Nick in earlier and the same position that she had had Grissom in the other day. There was an uneasy sigh from her and Nick smiled down at her loving until he took her breath away with a mind-numbing kiss. Her lips were red and swollen by the time he was done with her.

"Nicky." There was a sense of imploring in her tone and Nick took her bottom lip between his teeth, pulling back gently while never breaking his gaze.

A moment later after a couple modifications, Nick slipped inside of her and Sara nearly started to cry. She clung to his back with the nails of her free hand, resting her head on his shoulder the best that she could.

A tear slipped down her cheek and onto his shoulder when he cried out her name and she shook uncontrollably. He collapsed on top of her and then rolled off of her, allowing her to breathe. He saw the wetness on her cheek and felt it on his back. Confused, he moved closer to her and she flinched when he wiped away the tear that had fallen.

"Sar, honey, what's wrong?"

"Un…untie me, Nick," she mumbled, her voice shaking as she held back the tears.

He quickly got the key that was on the night table and removed her from the confining steel that had bit gently into her wrist, but she didn't care.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm so sor –"

"No, Nick, I'm sorry."

She sat up and swung her feet off the bed to hang off the edge. His hand settled on her shoulder and she only felt like dying more.

The weight of what she had done was settling in finally and she felt horrible. Revenge was worth nothing if it meant losing Nick. She had to tell him but she didn't know if she could bring herself into doing it. He would hate her, she told herself. Yet, he had every right to hate her. All she could think about was herself. It dawned on her that had Nick done the same thing, she wouldn't be able to look at him let alone speak to him.

"Nick, I'm sorry," she repeated again, standing up and moving in the dark to find her clothes.  
"Why are you sorry, babe? What happened?"

"You'll never forgive me," she whispered. He knew that she was crying again.

"Sar, I don't get it. Tell me."

"Do you remember when I went over to Grissom's for dinner?"

There was silence and then the sudden wave of Nick's rage.

"What did he do to you, Sara? Did he hurt you? If he touched you, I'll kill him."

"He did touch me, Nick. But I touched him too."

"What?" His voice sounded so pathetic in his ears but he didn't care.

"I went over there to get revenge, Nick."  
"On me?"

"No! I went over to his place and left him handcuffed to his bed, naked. I just left him there and hoped that he would be utterly humiliated."

"_I'm_ utterly humiliated," Nick muttered, running his fingers through his hair. "What _exactly_ did you do to him?"

"I didn't have sex with him."

"Then what did you do?"

"I touched him. And…"

"And what, Sara?" He was trying not to be mad at her but it was so hard when all he could think about was Sara doing such a thing to him. He knew that she needed revenge, some sense of closure with Grissom, but he had hoped that it wouldn't come down to something like this.

"I…kissed him," she murmured, tears streaming down her cheeks, her clothes clutched tightly in her hands. "Nicky, I'm so sorry, baby."

"Why did you do it, Sar?"

"I told you that it was revenge." The answer sounded so lame when she said it out loud but it was the truth and Nick knew that she wasn't lying.

"Why couldn't you just leave it be?"

"I don't know. Nick, believe me, I was so disgusted with myself for doing what I did."

"As you should be."

"Nick, are you mad?"

"I don't know, Sara."

"Do you want me to leave?" She choked on the words.

His heart ripped in two at the words and his own reply. "I think you should."

He tried not to watch as she dressed quickly, leaving him sitting there on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

"I love you, Nick," she whispered, looking back at him as she said it.

"I thought you did too."


	7. Humiliations and Distractions

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, didn't create them, don't profit from them.

**Rating:**

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for all of the reviews!

MissAmanda: Yes, a sense of humor is always important and thank you, I like to believe that I can be funny at times too.

Anushka: I'm sorry darlin' for making you want to cry!

Cassie: In regards to "the snickerness in you, just as the snickerness in me, cannot stand to let them be apart," yes I know, it's a horrible, horrible thing I have started but don't worry. I think we all know how it's going to turn out in the end. Or maybe I will be very anti-shipper and make them not get together again. –gasps– I know. I think it's a brilliant idea too.

Kate: Darling, who said anything about them breaking up? Hmm… I do like the sound of you giving me George for a while though I cannot promise that when I return him he will be able to walk. Sorry. That's what happens when you make use of every room in the house and every surface that can withstand at least one hundred and twenty pounds… maybe near three hundred for two…

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Humiliations and Distractions **

Grissom knew that he should have been outraged, livid enough, buthe feltnone of these emotions as he resumed his seat in his office behind his cluttered desk. He glanced over the piles of papers, neatly stacked and in such a way where he knew where everything was. There was so much for him to do and what else could he possibly be doing on a Sunday night besides paperwork?

There was a different side of Sara that he saw and didn't know whether or not he liked it. She was daring, bold, and had a flippant attitude, one that was very uncharacteristic of her. Grissom furrowed his brown and read the first line of the few papers that were in the particular beige folder in his hands. As much as he wanted to focus on the file, there was no way that he could and he knew this. Instead of pouring for hours of reading papers and signing things, he grabbed his jacket off the back of the door and started to head for the break room. That night was slow, slower than any other day in the past three months. Warrick and Nick were busy working a case while Catherine had personal matters to attend to. Sara, however, was sitting in the break room, a fresh cup of coffee before her and piles of folders identical to the ones on Grissom's desk.

"You never did find a hobby, did you?" Grissom wondered, lightly jesting and hoping that the awkwardness that had settled between them would gradually begin to dissolve.

"No, it doesn't seem so," she smiled faintly, looking up from her work to the man leaning against the doorway. "Are you leaving?" She checked her watch. There was still two hours left of shift.

"Only for a little while. The night's slow and there's a few things at home that I need to fix up." Like the notches on my bedpost, he thought quietly to himself.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You'll be all right?"

"I'll be fine."

He was about to leave when he stopped himself, his hand on the doorframe and his jacket in the other.

"Sara, should be talk about what happened?"

In the moment that she assumed he was leaving, her head had bent back down, focusing all her attention on the work in front of her, driving her crazy. Carefully, she raised her head slightly, just enough so that she could see him and look him straight in the eyes.

"I think we both understand what happened and why it happened," she replied matter-of-factly. "Unless…"

"No, I understand completely. But Sara, next time you want vengeance, would you mind sparing me a _little_ dignity?"

"The idea was to humiliate, Gil," she murmured at his retreating back.

* * *

"What's up, Nicky? You seem a little down in the dumps tonight," observed Warrick, glancing to his side at his coworker, who was staring out the tinted window of the Tahoe.

"I'll be all right. Nothing to worry about, man."

"You sure? There's never a time when there's not a smile on that smug-ass face of yours."

That, however, made Nick grin a little. "Just thinking a few things over."

"Like what?"

"Just things."

"Man, don't make me interrogate you the entire drive back. Why don't you just tell me what the hell distracted you ever since you stepped through the lab doors?"

"Dude, it's nothing that I can't handle on my own," Nick replied, turning his head to look Warrick dead-on. He hoped he sounded convincing. The last thing he needed was Warrick to know. And besides, Nick told himself, he could surely handle his own.

"Fine, Nick. Whatever you say. But if you decide you want to spill, I'm all ears."

"Thanks."

They found her with bloodshot eyes, sipping her fifth cup of coffee and trying to work out a cramp in her hand. She looked like shit and felt like it too, hardly caring if either of them noticed. Warrick looked like he was about to make a snide comment but she shot him a glare normally reserved for freezing Hell over and went back to the painfully long overview of the case she worked last week.

Nick, she noted, didn't even look in her direction but headed straight for the pot of coffee still steaming on the counter at the back of the room. He poured himself a cup and drank it in fair-sized gulps. Fortunately, Warrick didn't seem to notice the tension between the two but he made the mistake of leaving them alone together to find Greg and ask him about the DNA samples he had sent earlier.

With keen eyes, Nick looked over Sara since he had a great view of almost all of her. She looked like she was hungry, in need of real food besides coffee, which was its own food group to most of the CSIs, and in dire need of a goodnight's sleep. Last night had been so lonely, Nick thought, wallowing slightly. He missed waking up and feeling her warmth beside him and in his arms, missed the smell of her hair and the touch of her soft skin beneath his fingertips. And shit, it had only been one night. There was no way that his body was going to be able to stand being away from her despite what his mind thought.

"What?" Her voice wasn't a snap but it was very close to sounding irritated.

"Hmm?"

"You're staring," she mumbled, keeping her eyes on what was before her instead of him.

"Sorry. I zoned out," Nick stated flatly, setting his empty cup in the sink.

Her eyebrow raised and dropped just as quickly. She said no more and expected him to just leave without another word or a single glance, not expecting to feel his hands on her shoulders, beginning to work the tension out of her muscles.

"Nick?"

"Don't worry. I'm still as mad at you as I ever was. You just look like you need a little tension taken out of your body."

Normally, Nick would have suggested sex, but right now it was not the time or the place for him to say it, in spite of the way his body was reacting to just merely working the muscles of her back.

Leaning forward in her seat, Sara gave himbetter access to all of her back, nearly purring when his hand shifted down her shoulders and sides to the small of her back, rubbing firm circles in a way that had her knees weak and her voice tremble. He didn't mean to slip his hands underneath but when the small strip of flesh between the hem of her shirt and the waistband of her jeans allowed him to touch skin, he couldn't help himself. Before either of them knew it, his hands were massaging just over her bra and she bit down on her lip, her mind too clouded with nothing else but lust to realize that he was mad at her, that she had technically cheated, and they were on 'not speaking' terms.

Nick snapped back to reality when Sara couldn't swallow another moan and when the front of his pants no longer concealed himself. He swore under his breath, noticing now that his hands had begun to make their way to her chest. Unfortunately for her, she didn't get the pleasure of his touch there because he had come to a moment before.

Awkwardly, he removed his hands from underneath her shirt and briskly walked out. Sara noted that the way he was walking was the way a man walked with a raging hard-on in between his thighs.

She sighed and muttered a few unintelligent things beneath her breath as she gathered up her files. Paperwork was done for the night, Sara decided. There was no possible way that she would be able to concentrate hard enough on the papers, and only the papers. She ran into Grissom on her way to the locker room and she asked if she could leave earlier that night, telling him that she really wasn't feeling well. She sure as hell looked the part, Grissom thought, eyeing her closely.

Her bed was far too big, she had decided hours ago, for just her. Her arms and legs were spread as far as they could and still she could probably fit another person in the bed with her. That person would obviously have been Nick and goddamn him she was beginning to want him in the worst way. It was then that she berated herself for thinking like a horny teenager. One night and she was already itching, aching for him. But it wasn't merely sex, she was missing the intimacy of just sleeping next to someone and being held onto.

Sighing, Nick rolled over onto his bare stomach, a thin sheet only covering his naked body. He was hotter than hell (_tehehe_) and couldn't sleep for the life of him. Images of Sara sleeping in his arms, writhing beneath him, and smiling at him, ran through his mind like wildfire. He had never in his life yearned for anything or anyone like he did for Sara at that moment. He had a half mind to get up and drive over to her place, bang on her door, and then bang her up against the wall. It was a plan, he mused to himself, wondering if she would comply. Maybe he wouldn't give her a chance to comply. He would overwhelm her and would be done with her before she even knew what was going on. But Nick wanted her to know what would be going on. He wanted her to know that it was he screwing her and _only_ him. No one else.

Growling, Nick shifted uneasily onto his back and covered his eyes with his hand. It took him another two hours to finally fall asleep and another two days to realize that there was no way that he could live without her.


	8. Eavesdropping

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, didn't create them, and don't profit from them.

**Rating:** PG-13/R

**A/N:** Jacinda: Aw, I'm glad that I was missed: D I missed everyone on here as well. The fact that you enjoyed the imagery of Grissom naked and cuffed to the bed, screaming, kind of creeps me out but I am going to assume that it's in a sadistic connotation. As for Lady Heather beating him, we can only hope.

Kate: I'm glad that you cracked up about George in the last a/n. Mmm… insomniac-hot-crazy sex. That sounds so wonderful, don't you think? You should since you were the one who said it. Is that you're way of telling me that they should get over themselves and screw like rabbits? Oh, I'll have you know that I cried during most of the season finale. You were not the only one, I assure you.

missiemeghan: Well, since you were craving more after you read the last chapter, I thought I could write some more and have you crave it again.

Audra: "They made it two days without each other?" Yes, it probably is a record.

Anushka: "Anti-shipper" Is that the equivalent to a terrorist in your eyes, m'dear? Some times, you have to have some angst and although I am not one for writing it, because I hate it and I don't think I'm good at writing that genre, it must be done. Besides, it creates something different. But darling, it pains me to write it. No, I really wasn't sorry that I almost made you cry. : D

Everyone is going to hate me after this chapter but I promise that I will make it up to everyone in the only way that I know how.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Eavesdropping **

It had been one week, one entire and heinous week, in which Nick had endured the torturous ordeal of keeping his hands to himself. One week since he touched her in the break room and one week since he realized that living without Sara was not an option.

His head was in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees, while he sat on the edge of his bed wondering what the hell had he gotten himself into. She was branded into the sheets of his bed, her perfume smelling like vanilla, an attempt at hiding the pungent scent of cigarettes. Nick didn't like the way blonde looked against the grey-blue of his pillow or maybe it was because he was so used to seeing chestnut locks. Her eyes were colder, darker, and heavily laden with smoky make-up that made her fairly attractive in bar light. He had found her on a barstool with her skirt riding high to reveal long, smooth legs and a martini in her right hand. Her smile didn't hold the same vibrancy or affection as Sara's but it didn't matter to him. He had been more interested in her cherry lips any way.

Running his fingers up through his hair, he let out a long, low sigh and then rubbed his eyes hard. There was no excuse for what he had done but he had told himself that Sara and him were not together and that had been his choice. If he slept with other women, that was his choice too and he would not have to tolerate the feeling of guilt. However, guilt was what he felt no matter what he told himself.

His chestnut eyes caught her clothing forsaken near the door. He wanted to be as far away from her as possible, wanted her out and gone. All he wanted was a shower, to scrub himself clean, and berate himself for hoping to find a woman who would suffice when no one possibly could, except Sara.

There was a shift in the mattress behind him and he felt her fake red nails on his right shoulder while she kissed the left. Her lips trailed up the side of his neck to his ear where she whispered words that he would have preferred to tumble off someone else's.

"You were amazing," she murmured, her voice laden with sleep and effortless sex appeal. It was a voice that screamed his name in passion when he was used to having it being moaned or uttered on a whimper.

The back of her hand lightly touched the stubble on his face that he had not shaven off in two or three days. He didn't really care much about anything and hadn't for a while.

"I have to get to work." He was about to say her name when it dawned on him that he had never asked, only given his own. It was better that way. Her name didn't matter and it wouldn't ever matter.

She understood and really was not surprised that her presence was not going to be welcome. His head was bent to the floor again as she changed into her clothes that smelt of the bar, of cigarettes, and now Nick. Before she left, she gave chaste kiss to his forehead and left her number on the kitchen counter next to the phone.

_In case you ever want to go for a ride, Cowboy, _was written above her phone number. He would chuckle briefly at it later when he would find it but for now, his mind was on a shower and not much else.

"What happened?" Warrick deadpanned immediately, giving Nick a once-over as soon as Nick stepped foot into the locker room to change his clothing.

"What are you going on about?"

"You look like shit," was the blunt response and Nick merely raised his eyebrows. He glanced at his watch and then at his friend, who was gazing at him with an expression of worry.

"Got ten minutes?"

"Yeah, man. What's going on?"

Fifteen minutes later, Nick ended the long explanation of his actions for the past week and what exactly had happened between him and Sara. Warrick sat there across from him on the bench, all ears, and listened to him without saying a word until he was finished.

Nick rubbed his jaw hard with his hand, feeling the roughness of the stubble against his palm.

It was Warrick's turn to tell Nick about the discussion he had had with Sara in the diner about the handcuffs he had found in her jacket pocket. Nick looked exhausted as he waited patiently, hearing everything through and remembering every detail.

"I swear man, I thought they were for you."

"They were after she was done using them on Grissom."

"Are you going to tell her about last night?"

"Do you think I should?"

"I don't know."

"Technically, she doesn't need to know. I mean, we're not dating and we are on a not speaking basis. She can sleep with whomever she wants and so can I."

"Do you love her?"

Nick swallowed hard and looked at a certain spot on the old tile floor. His hand was now rubbing over his rough neck while he thought. He didn't know why he didn't just straight up answer the question. Every particle of his body screamed 'yes' right after Warrick had inquired.

"There's no one else that I love more with my heart," he whispered and Warrick barely caught the words.

"I think you should tell her."

Nick's eyes flashed up from the ground at met Warrick's.

"If you don't it will come out later and then you will be even more screwed than you are now."

"I guess you're right."

"Nick, I'm always right."

The Texan let out a rather large sigh and rubbed his eyes, a habit that he was slowly getting into.

Neither of them had heard the door of the locker room opening five minutes before and neither of them saw the tears that had welled up in Sara's eyes.


	9. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

**Disclaimer:** Don't profit from them, didn't create them, and don't own them.

**Rating:** R, I suppose.

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for all of the reviews.

Audra: I'm glad that you don't hate me! And I'm glad that you believe that Nick deserves what ever he gets coming to him.

Rynn: "You should have left those blonde porn stars in Texas." Ah yes, them blonde porn stars. They are, by far, the trashiest. We have many of them in Surrey. I think I might have to steal your idea about Greg. I can see it happening as well. Thank you.

Anushka: I know that you hate me. I _knew_ that you were going to hate me. I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me? Oh and YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES I will write your R rated parts for your fics! I would be _honored…_ as long as I get credit for writing them. : D Oh, and that we sign a contract saying that if you get banned from fanfiction I am not held responsible. It just might happen.

Ash: I know I said two chapters. I thought I had finished writing this one but it turns out that I didn't. I apologize. Thank you. I am thrilled that you think so highly of my writing! I think very highly of yours.

EB: "better make it up to us soon" So much hostility my dear! I promise that I will make it up to all of you. Not just in this chapter but in others.

I think I might rewrite this chapter. Let me know what you guys think and I am aware that they are a little out of character… as always.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid**

There was no emotion on her pallid face or behind her eyes. She worked with skill and as much termination as she always did, but tonight there was definitely a manner that she worked in that she had never done before. She displayed no compassion, no sympathy. In fact, Catherine had commented on how akin to Grissom she was that night and if Sara weren't already too livid with Nick and herself at that moment, she would have laid it to the blonde not so lightly.

And in the locker room Nick was, putting away his remaining equipment. She didn't say a word as she entered, which was not totally out of character for her recently. Sara had accepted that Nick didn't want to acknowledge her and now, she didn't want to acknowledge him. He was about to say something and she knew it, so she slammed her locker extra hard and glared straight at him before turning on her heel and storming off.

For a moment, Nick just stood there trying to process what had just happened. Shaking his head, he collected his stuff and then made his way to his car in the parking lot, unaware that Sara was already ahead of him.

It was too dark for him to notice that her car was parked a couple of stalls over from his and as he fumbled with his keys while ascending the stairs, he began to feel the weight of shame and sleep consuming his body.

Everything was dark and the way he had left it. Tonight, he didn't care whether his bag got to his bedroom or remained beside his shoes and the front door. For the past week, he had not cleaned up his apartment. Take-out boxes littered the place, as did clothes and other things that belonged in other places.

Stripped to nothing, Nick walked to his bedroom, not bothering to flick on the light. He collapsed onto his bed and released a sigh before taking in a sharp breath when someone jumped on top of him, pinning his arms above his head.

He struggled for a moment, nearly knocking the person off of him since he was far stronger, until he stilled, realizing that it was Sara sitting astride his lap.

"Sara, what are you doing in here?"

"I can still smell her perfume," she spat.

"What?"

"I heard you and Warrick in the locker room, Nick," her voice, which had been stern and callous, was now faltering and showing her true emotions. She was scared and deeply hurt by him. He could hear it.

"Sara –"

"I know you were going to tell me, Nick. I know that we are not together so it's not cheating even though you cannot help but feeling like you did. I know that she meant nothing and that you're sorry. And I know that you love me."

With the small aid of the moon being filtered in through the closed blinds, Nick saw tears trickling down her cheeks. When he tried to reach up to brush them away, she pushed back down on his arms, clutching his wrists tighter and putting most of weight in the effort to restrain him.

"Then you know everything."  
"Yes."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"You didn't even change the sheets," she whispered.

"I didn't have time, Sara."

"Was she good, Nick? Did she do everything you asked her to?" Her words were meant to be a slap in the face and they were delivered as such.

"Sar, she was nothing –"

"Compared to me? Don't you think I've heard this all before? Hell Nick, why do you think Hank and I broke up?"

"You told me that the spark had died between you two."

"It did and that's why."

"Then is it the same for us?"

"Tell me her name."

"I don't know it."

"Oh that's great, Nick," she muttered sardonically, sneering down at him.

"Actually it is, Sar. I have no connection to her whatsoever."

"Except for her phone number by the phone."

"I didn't know it was there."

"I burnt it."

"Good."

There was a pause between them as Sara sat back on her heels, on Nick's bare lap. He swallowed the groan but she knew it was there stuck in his throat regardless. There was little about him that he could hide from her and it worked the same way for her as well. Her grip on his wrists had loosened, making it easy for him to slip out and push her not so gracefully onto her back, sending her body further into the mattress as the weight of him became flush with hers. She was now in the same position that Sara had had him in a moment before, only now he was on his knees in between her legs and her legs were draped loosely around his hips. She swallowed as she felt him hard against her and tried to focus on the anger in her body, not the lust that was quickly beginning to consume it.

"Does she know you're name, Nick? Did she scream it?"

"Stop it, Sara," he growled down at her, holding onto her small wrists tighter.

"Why Nick? It's a slap in the face to know that you slept with some other woman while you still love me."

"And it's not a slap in the face to know that you touched Grissom? That you did the same thing to me as you did to him?"

"I didn't do anything similar."

"You brought out the handcuffs: that's the same to me. You used them on me a day after they had been around his wrist. Tell me how it hurts you to know that I fucked another woman while only thinking about you and then I'll tell you what it's like to have your heart ripped in two by the woman you love."

Sara was fighting back tears at this state while Nick's anger only grew.

"Did you kiss her?"

"No."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I needed a woman."

"Then why didn't you come to me, Nick?" her voice sounded so small in his ears and even her own.

"I didn't think you would want me, Sar. I stop talking to you and haven't for a week and then suddenly I expect you to sate my needs as a man?"

"I would have said yes."

"And what would you say now if I asked?"

Her reply was her hips arching up into his and he moaned at the heat that flooded from the centre of her jeans. He fit so perfectly in between her legs and he suddenly wondered why he had ever thought anyone else's would suffice.

"Is that a yes?" he growled lightly in her ear, brushing his lips over ear as his hands relinquished her wrists to assault the buttons on the front of her shirt.

Just as she was about to answer, Nick captured her lips with his and held them for a moment between his own, savoring the softness of them that he had missed so much. It was seering and full of passion as he pulled her shirt off of her arms, flinging it away from them.

Sara was robbed of all her clothing in a matter of seconds, quite possibly her dignity as well. Everything had always been slow and thought-out between them before, whether it was as simple as having dinner or as complex as sex. She recognized now that there was too much between them now, too much emotion, and even more at stake. There was no way that he wanted to take things slow, to be gentle, and perfectly civilized. Nick needed to show her that he had so much unbridled lust for her, love her that he had to have her right then and there.

When his mouth latched onto the skin just below her jaw and began to suck, she nearly lost it and groaned rather loudly, the lower half of her body rising to meet his. He wrapped his arm around the small of her back and kept her body flush with his, afraid that if he were to let go, she would leave him. The female body below him was writhing in fervor and imploring for him to finish his torment of her body.

He slid into her with effortless ease and familiarity.

"Nick –"

He saw what she was about to say, saw in her eyes how the dangerous emotion flooded them so that she was nearly drowning.

"I know, Sara. I know."


	10. Spilt Beans

**Disclaimer:** Refer to the former chapters.

**Rating:** A soft R?

**A/N:** Anushka: "I can think of numerous things." So can I, like, "I love you," and "We're not using a condom." Have it be what ever you want it to be, darling. Have fun with it.

Cassie: I love hearing that I make people's eyes water. I think it's a good thing to hear from my point of view. And thank you.

Rynn: Yeah, Greg idea has been jacked officially. I'm glad that you don't mind. I already wrote the chapter (next one) with Greg in it. It turned out differently then I would have expected but whatever. Go with the flow. As for the "hawt," I usually just go "hott." Double 't's are usually reserved for describing men like "George Eads is hott." But I suppose saying "George Eads is hawt" works too.

Juwist: I think I messed up your name, I'm sorry. I cannot read my own handwriting. Blahhhh. Thank you for the hot comment. I try, considering that chapter was nothing. If you think that was hot, you should read some of the chapters of "Scratch It." I think that's what my other fic is called. It's still "Quarantine" n my mind. Sigh.

Kate: Yes, we rock… possibly better than everyone else except for a few people.

EB: what is your name if you don't mind me asking? I like being on first-name bases with people, especially with people who have long names like Kate and Julie. I'm lazy. Look, I even shorted your name to "EB" or sometimes "Ebabe."

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Spilt Beans**

He wasn't exactly sure what had come over him last night. He had done a few things that were out of character for him enough to surprise himself. Nick supposed that they were things that had to be done and said or else he would be in the same problem with Sara that he was before.

There was definitely forgiveness in him for what she had done to him with Grissom and he knew that she was still hurt about the woman he had slept with, but there was more understanding and acceptance than anything else.

Nothing really mattered to him anymore except for the exposed woman in his arms, breathing deeply as one usually does while sleeping. It was close to five in the morning and for some unknown reason, he had woken from his deep slumber. Maybe it was that the woman he loved was finally back in his arms, something that he had almost gotten out of the habit of: expecting to wake up with Sara next to him.

Breathing in the pungent fragrance of her fruity shampoo, Nick allowed himself to revel in the scent of her, of the feel of her in his arms for a moment longer until reality checked in and slapped him in the face.

In her sleep, Sara rolled over and faced him before Nick pulled her tighter to his chest. Her arm draped itself lazily around his hips, settling low, while her other hand was nestled underneath her pillow. She looked so peaceful and calm while she slept, he noted, and wondered if the bags around her eyes would slowly begin to disappear with a few more hours of sleep a night she was about to be promised.

And then she was on her right side again, facing away from Nick, her back flush against his chest. It must have been the fourth time, he counted, she moved and he knew that the number was subject to change in the matter of minutes. He pulled her hair up and high onto the pillow, out of his face, and nuzzled his nose into the back of her neck. His leg had slipped up high in between her thighs and his left arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, albeit low on her waist. There was sudden urge that coursed through his system, imploring for him to taste the skin of her throat and sink his teeth in. He fought it back. After all, she really did need sleep but he found that he really needed to sate the lust in his body.

His right arm was pinned underneath her body but he didn't mind at all, not when his hand was filled with her smooth, bare breast. Finally, he couldn't oppress the yearning to sample the flesh of her throat. With one long, slow lick from the edge of her shoulder up along the curve of her neck and to the tip of her ear, Nick ran his tongue along the fleshy of her body and shivered when the flavor of her orange soap shocked his senses.

Goosebumps decorated her body as she let out something akin to a moan or possibly a whimper. Her mind was gradually slipping away from the dream she had been engulfed in, only to be plunged into the almost dreamlike reality of Nick grinding his lower body against her, sucking on the curve of her neck.

"Nick?" she moaned out softly, her voice groggy and confused.

There wasn't much a response, maybe a mere strangled sound that could have been a 'hmm'. There was, however, an acuter thrust of his hips against her and his thigh that was nestled in between hers pressed itself tighter to her pelvis, earning a sound of desire from her. Sara grinded her lower body down onto his thigh and entwined her fingers with the ones over top of her belly button.

"Nicky," she purred.

His lips finally unlatched themselves from her throat and they both new that there was going to be mark left. Sara actually missed using make-up to conceal the little hickies that Nick left across her neck.

It took him a moment to register that she had turned her entire body to face him and was beginning to pin him down into the depths of the king-sized bed. She sat astride him, her fingers clutching the muscles of his chest as she bent down to capture his mouth with her own.

That was all he ever wanted. He only wanted to feel her lips linked with his. If it came down to kissing Sara or having sex with her, he felt that he would lean closer to the former, no matter what his body felt otherwise. Her lips were thin and soft beneath his, and her tongue slid into his mouth. The familiar kiss was heady and filled with wanton.

His hands gripped eagerly at her hips and she watched the muscles of his arms flex when he lifted her up before allowing her to ease down on him until he filled her entirely. She braced herself on his chest for a brief second, trying to control her breathing, but when he gave a rather unexpected thrust up into, she forgot all of her inhibitions and simply gave into him.

Greg nearly jumped out of skin when he heard his name being shouted halfway down the hall by a rather hasty Hodges. The other man was practically running towards him, eyes wide with excitement and a twisted smile on his face that could only mean that the rumor mill was running that evening.

"Spill it," ordered Greg immediately, hungry for any new gossip.

Life in the crime lab was so tedious that mostly everyone took interest in the lives of others, or at least most of the lab rats did. The CSIs, however, didn't seem too interested. Maybe it was because most of the conversations were about their 'riveting' lives.

"I was looking for Warrick to give him the results for the samples that he sent me and just as I opened the door to the locker room where I knew he would be, I heard some very _interesting_ information from Nick."

"Go on," urged Greg, making his way to the safety of his lab where he knew that the two of them would not be disturbed.

"Apparently Nick got kinky with some girl the other night." The smirk on Hodges's face was his trademark grin, one that looked smug yet showed little emotion.

"How kinky?"

"Handcuffs-kinky."

"On him or on her?"

"On him."

Greg rubbed his hands together, smiling defiantly and wondering how he was going to present this information to Nick. The wheels in his head started to turn frantically but Hodges said something else that caught his attention.

"Oh, I'm not done yet, Greg."

"No? Why do continue."

"He also seemed to have gotten lucky last night, too."

"Same girl."

"How many Sara Sidles are there in Las Vegas?"

Greg's jaw dropped and he swore he heard it hit the floor.

"Sara Sidle handcuffed him to his bed!"

Just then, Grissom walked into the lab, catching the last tendrils of the conversation as he made it through the door. He stopped dead in his tracks and gaped at the two lab techs wholly engrossed in their conversation to even pay any heed to him.

"How did you find out?" demanded Grissom, not knowing whether to be angry, shocked, or embarrassed.

"Overheard it in the locker room," replied Hodges casually, not aware that the newfound talk was bordering on double-entendre.

"Who?"

"Warrick and Nick."

Grissom's heart nearly failed when he heard the last name. Nick knew. He was a dead man. Although Grissom was considered a friend to Nick, Grissom knew what that man would do to someone who touched his girl. The Texan was naturally possessive and protective.

"Who else knows?"

"I don't think Catherine knows or Bobby D or the new girl in Trace."

Their boss's face deadpanned before there was an audible sigh released from his general direction.

"You have to understand that Sara and I have resolved the issue completely. There is nothing going on between us and –"

"Gris, what are you talking about?" interrupted Greg, regarding the older man strangely.

"You were talking about Sara handcuffing me to the bed," he tried to reason until he realized that the other two lab techs were completely oblivious.

"Excuse me?" spoke up Hodges, intrigued that there was more to this 'Handcuff Story' than he noticed.

"Nothing."

"Sara handcuffed you to the bed and then handcuffed Nick later?" Greg's voice sounded so incredulous.

Grissom felt utterly stupid and foolish at that moment but he was a little more astonished by the fact that Nick followed suit of what Sara had done to him.

"Sara handcuffed Nick too?"

"Apparently," replied Hodges complacently, folding his arms over his chest. "How the hell she fooled two guys is beyond me, especially with the same trick."

"She's smarter than you know," muttered Grissom, exiting the lab room promptly, wondering where the farthest and deepest hole was so he could crawl into it and die.

Stopping almost at the end of the hall to his office, Grissom turned around quickly on his heel and briskly strode back to where he would find the two men who knew too much for their own good. Opening the door and poking his head in, he threatened, "If you breathe a word of this to _anyone_ I know how to kill someone and make it look like an accident."

"Hey, you can't threaten us," piped up Hodges.

"Oh yeah? You can't take home the evidence either, Hodges." He continued when he saw the look on Hodge's face. "You honestly think I didn't see you stuff that blow-up doll in the truck of your car a few months ago?"

"In all fairness, the case had been closed and it would have sat in the evidence room. Besides, I brought it back."

"I don't even want to know what you used it for," commented Greg, looking at the guy beside him cautiously.

"I –"

"Don't want to know," cut off Greg, clipping Hodge's sentence short as he raised his hands to silence him.

"Now that we have that dealt with, I expect you two to continue working."

They watched the grey-haired man leave, folder underneath his arm and his head held high though his frown was furrowed in intense thought.

"I better be getting back to my lab," spoke Hodge's, beginning to leave.

"So, what did you use the doll for?"


	11. What Are Pink, Fuzzy, and

**Disclaimer:** Refer to autre chapters.

**Rating:** PG (Yes, I am capable of writing it)

**A/N:** I wrote the majority of this at about midnight on a Thursday. It was eating away at me after I read the review from Rynn. I hope y'all enjoy this. I know I enjoyed writing through the haze of sleep.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: What Are Pink, Fuzzy and Belong In a Low Budget Porno?**

They were pink, fuzzy and resting on the surface of the table before her. Sara looked up and met the smug grin on Greg's face that threatened to burst into a full-blown conceited ego trip of knowing laughter.

"What the hell are those?" Sara demanded rather snappishly. It was too late for her to bite her tongue.

"And here I thought you were familiar with handcuffs, Sara?"

The grin got wider, she noticed, if it was at all possible.

"Gregory, I have no idea what you are talking about."

There was a moment's pause until Greg sat down across from her at the break room table, linking his fingers together and resting them before him on the table. He watched her with mild amusement and a satisfied grin that he could not conceal since he heard the little tidbit of gossip early this shift.

"Okay, fine, Sar. I can play that game too."

"Greg, really. What's going on here?"  
In that moment he wondered if his source was true. He had been questioning it all shift and even now but when he saw the faint red abrasions on Nick's right wrist and the two sets of five scratch marks down his back, Greg knew that everything was factual. He even had sufficient evidence.

"So I start my shift off the same way I do every day. I walk into the building, head straight for the break room to put my stuff away. But today, Hodges comes bursting towards me, practically teeming with excitement."

"Wow, I never knew you were so capable of being descriptive."

He ignored the slightly snide remark and continued where he left off. "Anywho, Hodges rushes over and tells me that I will never believe what he heard Warrick and Nick talking about mere minutes ago in the locker room."

A perfect pause and Greg's eyes glittered.

"Yes?"

"Of course, I didn't believe Hodges myself. Hell, I question his results every time. So I casually made my way to the locker room, hoping that my boy Nicky would still be there."

"What did Hodges say to you?"

She was going to slit his throat.

"I'm getting to that. So I walk in, say my good evening to Warrick just as he is leaving and I cannot help but notice that Nick had been attacked."

"What!" Sara demanded incredulously, gripping the armrests of her chair and leaning forward, eyes wide.

"Come down, princess."

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what?" he said nonchalantly, brushing off her glower. "Yes, Nick was attacked… by a woman. Unless he's been in the position where an eagle marred is back with its talons. How are _your_ talons by the way, princess? Will I find any epithelial under them?"

"Greg," she warned, her voice low and dangerous.

"Hush. I'm not done yet. I ignore the scratches and then seek the crucial evidence that I am in dire need of finding."

Very descriptive, she noted.

"What were you looking for?"

"Do you remember that case we did a few months back, had to do with sadomasochism?"

"Yeah, of course. The scars on their body I'll never forget."

"Exactly. Although I was still a lab tech at the time and am now, I had to go to crime scene since we were short staff. Handcuffs leave a very distinctive abrasion on wrists. It must be when the person is desperately trying to break free and the steel bites into their flesh."

Sara had the odd feeling that he was trying to intimidate her.

"Must be."

"I identified the lacerations on the vic's wrists as markings from handcuffs. Our boy Nick had very similar lacerations."

"He probably just has suicidal tendencies," Sara replied coolly.

"Yes, he should seek some help."

"What are you saying, Greg?"

"Come on, you're not a CSI 3 for nothing… unless you slept with Grissom."

She visibly winced and Greg was intrigued immediately.

"You didn't."

"You're right, I didn't."

"You did, didn't you?"

"If you know me at all, Greg, you would know that I have morals."

"Yeah, I also know that you had a thing for entomologists. One in particular."

"Now I just like them boys with them southern drawls," she said petulantly, mimicking a southern accent to a tee.

"Exactly. And you _love_ to push the boundaries and testing their southern ways with handcuffs, don't you Miss Sara Sidle?"

"What's it to you, Greggo?"

"My dad's from Georgia."

It took her a moment. "I'm not sleeping with you… or your dad."

"In due time. You'll see."

"See what?"

"Just how much better off you'll be with me."

"Until I come to my senses, Greg, I'm going to have to stick with Nick."

"I'll only wait for so long."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes catching a rather flamboyant color on the table. She shuddered faintly at the fuzziness and the pink hue. It ruined everything. How could you take someone seriously when they were handcuffing you with something that was pink and furry? Something that belonged in a little girl's room minus the steel?

"Mind telling my what the hell those are?" she nodded to the glinting, fuzzy bracelets about a foot away from her.

"They're handcuffs, Sara, pink and fuzzy."

"I know what they are, Greg."

"Then why did you ask?"

He was enjoying this far too much, she noted, glaring straight at him. She wondered where this newfound bravado had come from. Usually, with one look, Sara could have him cowering away, tall in between his legs. Tonight, however, Greg was anything but compliant. He wasn't about to go anywhere until he got his answers, she knew.

"What do you want Gregory?" Her voice sounded so tired, so irritated.

"I don't want anything. I just came here to give you a present," he replied cheerfully. The smile on his face made her want to smack it off.

"Those are _not_ for me."

"You're right. They're for Nick."

Her fine manicured eyebrow was raised in question, a hint of a smirk on her painted lips. "I didn't know you had a thing for Nicky."

"I don't." His face blanched faintly.

"Sure you don't." The smirk had turned into a grin and she was suddenly glad that the tables were turned. "It just eats away at you knowing that I'm with him and you're not."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine, Greg, I can play that game too."

The words were thrown back at him and he cursed inwardly. This was not how it was supposed to be, Greg thought. He was supposed to be the one making the one Miss Sara Sidle squirm under the knowledge that he had. He wasn't supposed to be the one squirming.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, Greggo."

"I got to go," his voice sounded so small to his ears and he looked everywhere but Sara's amused eyes.

"Oh, Greg," she started when he was halfway out the door. "You forgot something."

He turned around and caught what she threw at him out of reflex. He looked down at the fuzzy handcuffs and glowered before glancing up to meet her sparkling eyes.

"Save them for your boyfriend. It will be a nice touch, especially with the latex."


	12. Can't Take It Back

**Disclaimer: **Refer to autre chapters

**Rating:** PG-13 (minor language)

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long to update! Life has been rather busy and due to the lack of inspiration, I have not written anything in weeks. Anyone have challenges for me? I will gladly receive them… even if it is finishing this fic by Friday. Warning: longest a/n EVER…

Heather: ha ha, I will tell you and the rest of the world my name or at least the people who don't it. It's Claire. Wow. Leclair Claire. Aren't I original? I wrote in my notes something about you mentioning lick necking. Did I make Nick lick Sara's neck and you found it hot? I think so… unless my memory sucks. See, I wrote post-its on people's reviews so I don't forget to mention something they said. Aren't I cool?

Ash: Oh, there will be vengeance on Gregory, believe you me. Yes, the blow up doll was amusing… at least I thought it was. Hodges creeps me out so anything to belittle him will probably make its way into my fics. Kiss then sex… I wrote that down and I have no idea what it means. Wait, yes I do. I wanted to show that Nick isn't just sex-crazed, as I like to portrait him. Slut patrol: a person who does not like "Say My Name." If you look in the reviews, she's there. Ugh.

Annie: Yay! Aren't you glad I found I found it a long time ago but I never knew how to upload until I actually looked. Yes, 'princess' has got to be the most annoying name ever. Never been called it but I used it because I think it's irritating in itself.

Emily: -laughs triumphantly- I know your name! At last. Here's an update for you Miss Impatience.

Kate: I freaking love you. You know why? Because you stuck up for me with slut patrol and honey, I would do it for you any day. George in spandies… oh God, I think I just died. As for the writing better in the "wee hours"… guess what time it is that I am writing this? 1:31 am. Contrary to popular belief, I _do_ know the meaning to PG. It's just not as fun as NC-17.

Snickers: I never saw "The Notebook."

Rynn: "-dies of rapture- " hahahahaha

Anushka: I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to write you those two pieces. I will finish them! Yeah, the options for the 'blank' at the end of that chapter are many and you may pick whatever floats your boat though we have already discussed this.

And finally Cath: I am in freaking love with you. I received your email and I was laughing pretty hard with your (my) "self-proclaimed lazy self" and the fact that you're from Texas. See, in Canada, better yet, Surrey, the probability of finding a hot guy with a orgasm-inducing southern drawl is next to impossible to find so I mention is twang any chance I get. Sara and drinking is overrated. To this day I question myself for whether or not I should have wrote it. I hate "Sara gets smashed" fics. Yes, I am young (16) and I don't care that I can write better than some twentysomethings… I think that's the most arrogant thing I have ever said. Wow. Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Can't Take It Back**

Gazing in the mirror of one of the couple that hung on the wall of the women's bathroom, fingering her throat as it was arched back, Sara winced slightly as her fingers brushed across the hickey that Nick had graced her with the other night. It was the second day in a row that she had worn a turtleneck and sooner or later, someone was going to get suspicious. No concealer in the world was going to veil the nice purple patch of skin, high enough for everyone to see if she wanted them to.

"That's a nice mark," commented Catherine, smiling at her friend with her usual knowing grin. "Nicky give you that?"

"Who else?"

"Well, rumor has it that Nick wasn't the only one cuffed to a bed recently."

Sara's eyes flashed up and met Catherine's in the mirror. "Excuse me?"

"Apparently you and Grissom got friendly?"

Whirling around on her heel, her hands clenched in fists at her side, Sara demanded sternly, "How the hell do you know?"

"Grissom accidentally let it slip to Hodges and Greg. And then the rest, is, well, obvious."

"I'm going to kill him," she fumed, snatching up her bag from the floor and marching her ass out of the bathroom, down the hall towards her boss's office where she knew he would be.

He was going to get it bad this time, not like the last where it was a calm and short discussion that probably lasted for all of two minutes. She was going to make a scene and why not? The whole entire lab knew that Nick and her were sleeping together, that she had used handcuffs on her boss and then Nick.

Not even bothering to knock or give him any slight warning to her presence, Sara threw open the door and stomped into Grissom's office where he sat perched behind his desk, looking down at piles of paperwork as usual.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she practically screamed, throwing her arms up.

"Excuse me?"

He raised an eyebrow and the saw out of the corner of his eye that the door was wide-open. He got up carefully and rather cautiously, making his way to the door to close, a sad attempt at not letting everyone overhear their conversation.

"Why did you tell Hodges and Greg about what happened between us? They're telling everyone! Soon someone is going to find out who shouldn't and take it to the DA."

"I didn't have any intentions on telling either one of them. There was simply some miscommunication, Sara."

"That's pretty common for you, isn't it?"

"Sara, please, take a seat. Calm down. I can understand why you are upset. You don't like people knowing everything about, especially your sex life, and having people talk about you behind your back. Your job could potentially be on the line and I know that it means everything to you."

"How did they find out then?"

"They were talking about you and Nick when I arrived and it sounded exactly like you and I." He paused momentarily, looking from his desk and then into her eyes with his own. "I didn't know that you used the handcuffs on Nick afterwards."

She saw the slight hint of smugness in his eyes, knowing that he had been first. She shook her head in disgust at him and sat down in front of his desk, exhausted. There was more for her to deal with than Grissom's ego trip. She had to find Hodges and find Greg before either of them told another living soul or anything else for that matter, be it one of the corpses in the morgue or not.

"I got to go," she said abruptly, emotion a little more controlled though her movements were still unsteady but sharp.

"Don't waste your time, Sara. They've both been warned, more or less threatened. I don't think they're going to tell anyone."

"That's what you think," she muttered, storming out of his office and giving the door a good slam behind her.

There were a few smirks in her direction and a wink from some guy she had only seen before in her life once that worked in Trace. She shot every look down with the darkest, ugliest glare she could manage and found who she was looking for, wearing his white lab coat and a smile.

"Why, Sara, good evening," Greg chirped, looking up from his microscope to smile at her widely.

"You little shi –"

"Uh uh uh," he chided lightly, shaking his finger. "There's no need for vulgarity, Sara. We're civilized adults here."

"Vulgarity my ass. Stay the hell out of my business Gregory Sanders and if you _dare_ tell anyone about Grissom or Nick, I'll make sure to make your death look like an accident."

"Say it a little louder, Sar. I'm sure you'll want witnesses," Greg smirked at her, amused that someone passing the room, even though the door was tightly closed, could hear the last tendrils of her sentence.

Greg waved at the guy that winked at Sara early and she was half tempted to flip him off.

"You need to control your temper."

"You need to mind your own business."

"I did until Hodges told me about you and Nick and then Grissom let it spill about the two of you. So Sar, how does Nick feel about what happened between you and Grissom."

Her face deadpanned. Low blow. She was no longer shaking with anger or teeming with lividness. Instead, she stood there before him completely composed but with the most stoic façade that she had ever warn. Her eyes sparkled dangerously and Greg instantly regretted saying anything.

"I'm sorry, Sara. That was completely uncalled for."

"You're right. It was."

She turned on her heel and walked swiftly out of the room, closing the door a little less soundly behind her than she had Grissom's. She was thankful that in five minutes shift would end and she made her way to the locker room early, not caring that she had a fair sized pile of paperwork to do on her desk.

Once she opened her locker and saw what was hanging from the hook at the back, she could only help but laugh out loud. Dangling motionlessly were the pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs that Greg had tried to give her. Apparently, she would have to change her lock tomorrow.

Reaching for them, she felt a plan brewing in her mind. Greg was definitely going to pay for his actions and undoubtedly his comments. If he wanted to be cuffed like he had suggested not so indirectly to other day, she would do it. Only she was going to play by her rules.


End file.
